


（关于被史莱姆抓走的侦探的相关妄想）

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 非正文，仅碎碎念。
Kudos: 5





	（关于被史莱姆抓走的侦探的相关妄想）

想看侦探被奇异生物撑得肚皮微微鼓起来，手脚踢蹬，被堵住嘴呜呜地说不出话的可爱样子。穴口咕叽咕叽发出很响的水声，快乐涌上大脑让他几乎没办法作出正常回应，水润的舌尖色情地微微吐出来一点，眼睛上翻，发丝混着汗黏在脸上。好可怜啊一定吃不下这么多了吧，但身体还是贪婪地愈发索求着更猛烈的贯穿，让人不禁想探索他的容忍底线到底在哪里。屁股上沾满了生物的粘液，掐一下饱满的臀部，滑溜溜的很可爱。阴茎也泛着水光，颤颤巍巍地立着，每撞他一下阴茎就晃一下，超可爱的不是吗。虽然这样玩下去一定会坏掉的，但是他这副模样太可爱了。腹部涨得忍不了了大概会失禁也说不定，被可怜兮兮地压榨到一点都不剩，把他身体里甘美的汁液全都逼出来。一开始的时候还会带着哭腔喊放开我，最后身体也放弃挣扎，时不时因高强度的刺激而痉挛一下，只有高潮后才能清醒片刻，迷迷糊糊地想我这是怎么了呢，旋即又被异生物无休止的性侵夺取了思维，穴口摩擦得通红，乳头也涨起来，感觉身体逐渐不再听指挥，下意识地主动收缩穴口迎合那根带着凸点的性器，啊啊真是太色了。非人尺寸的性器拔出体内时肠液和怪物分泌的液体还会拉出透明的丝。就算射不出来了也还是会张开双腿乖乖接受侵犯，因为做这样的事很舒服嘛，而且后穴已经湿软得一塌糊涂了，仿佛他生来就是为了做这种事的。被扶起来换个姿势肏弄的时候半挺的性器已经射不出东西了，有点软乎乎的和他本人一样任凭摆布，骨节分明的漂亮手掌覆在脸上，随后又脱力地垂下，随着身体被撞击的幅度乱摆着，已经是完全被调教完毕的样子了。说起来27岁不就是刚好熟透的年龄吗，26就会觉得还有点太小了，但27岁就很美味，可以随便肏个爽，身体发育已经早早完成了。如果是27岁童贞那就更涩了，初次偷尝禁果时面对从未有过的刺激感到又恐惧又新奇。


End file.
